


Vanilla Frost

by marmar97



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmar97/pseuds/marmar97
Summary: My oc, she's a badass and I'm toning it down for the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing my oc out as a story. I always thought that if jack frost was a girl she would need to be evil.

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. I didn't know who I was or where I was. All I seen was pitch black darkness. Then i seen a figure in the dark. He was tall and lankey.

    "Hello my dear. I am the one who created you. You may call me father, or by my given name. Pitch.. Pitch Black." The figure held out a hand and I took it.

    By body felt soar, like I was stiff for a long time. I felt angry for some reason. Why? I had no reason to be. I just woke up. My eyes had adjusted by now and I could see the figures face. It was scary and I jumped.

    "Now now child, no need to fret. Your name will be Vanilla Frost. You can cause storms of snow and you can slink in shadows. You my dear, are going to help me." The man named Pitch grins maliciously.

   "Where are we?" My first words were horse. Like my throat couldn't form them correctly.

    "My lair. And don't worry, your voice will come. Now why don't you follow me. I will show you your mission."

    I nodded as I followed him down a long corridor. It smelled stuffy and something else... I couldn't figure it out. 

    Soon we entered a large room. It looked wonderful. Everything was black and grey. It had a giant dark globe in the middle of the room with tons of golden yellow lights on it.

    "What is that?" I ask as I look at the room. I felt comfortable here. Like... I belonged, but it also gave me a creepy feeling. I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad.

    "That my dear child is a globe of all the children who believe in the gardians." Pitch sneered as he stormed away from the globe.

   "Guardians? Really... sounds like a bad movie title.. who are they?" I couldn't explain it bit the more I was there in the darkness.. the more hate and anger seemed to be in me.

   "They are comprised of 5 main people. But you will only focus on 1. Jack Frost... the others are the tooth fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, and sand man. You will learn and study them. Then you will help me bring them down to their demise..." Pitch's words were full of hatred and malice.

    "So... how will we bring them down? You want me to work from the inside?" I ask a bit sceptical. This tall man who claims to have made me seemed like a down right lunatic.

    "Yes. And first, your going to need a new look." Pitch slowly walks over examining me while folding his hands together mischievously.

    I look down and see I'm in a medium length dress that's as black as pitch. It seems to float and it shows my figure. I look up and see Pitch right in front of me. "What's wrong with how I look?" I didn't understand it.

   "You need to look more... good. I can't fix your attitude... But let's put you in a different outfit shall we." He walks over to the entrance of the hall and goes to the right where a large chest sits. He pulls out a long flowy dress that is blue and white. Then comes to hand it to me.

   "This is sickeningly cute... Why would you give me this?" I grimace as I hold the lacey sleeves and feel the soft smooth texture of the cloth.

    "Its so you won't stand out like an obvious trap... now go change and I'll lead you to your destination.." Pitch turns and heads to the globe.

    I huff and stick my tongue out despising the fact I'm here at all. I walk down the corridor back to the room I first woke up in.

    I changed into the dress and found a mirror in the corner. I walked up and looked in it and made a sickening face. "Gosh... this is horrable!" I fold my arms and lean to one side. The dress clung to me and moved with my body. It would be a good dress to wear if it was black.

   I head back to the large room and find Pitch talking to a large black horse made of black sand. "Now you will show her the way there. Then come back as soon as you have delivered her." Pitch stroked the horses main and turned to see me. He flashed a grin and held his arms open walking towards me. "Ah, Vanilla. You look ravishing!"

   "Can I rip this filthy thing off..." I grumble and dodge his embrace. "Stay away from me you creep..." I glare at him and he puts his arms down.

   "Is that any way to talk to your father? I'm positively hurt!" He holds his chest and mocks shock.

   "I'm positive your a drama queen." I roll my eyes and walk to the horse. It snorted and I reached my hand out stocking it's nose.

   "Now child.. manners. Come, let me show you where you will be going." Pitch walked with his hands behind his back and I followed. What else was I gonna do?

   "So.. Jackie is my target right? So why do I need to know the others?" I ask as he takes me to the desk behind the globe. He had folders open and I could see each of the guardians.

   "Because, you will be around them too. Jack stays at the north pole a lot of the time when he isn't in his home town. He also visits the others. So you will need to know who they all are. And do try to be a good little girl. No hatefulness, show daddy what a good actor you are. " Pitch smiles and it sends a shiver down my spine.

   "Your so fucking creepy... anyway... give me the folders. I'll be "a good girl" but only to get the job done." I hold my hand out and wait patiently for him to give them to me. 

   "I expect you to be ready by tomorrow night. Then I'll explain the trap. Just remeber.. your main objective is to lure Jack Frost here. I'll take it from there." Pitch had an intense look.

   "I get it... can I get started then... the idea of having to be nice is sickening.. can't I just kidnap him?" I take the folders and go to the table by the globe.

   "Not for what I want to do. I have it all planned out." Pitch watched me as I sat and sorted through the files. Then he left without a word.

   "Crazy old weirdo... now.. first up is tooth fairy."


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan gets set in motion. Kinda. ;)

I yawned as I finished reading the last of the information on the guardians. It was all very boring and I soon wanted to be outside. Causing mayhem.

So i quickly went through the guardians again making sure I got all the info I needed. Then headed to the room I awoke in.

Jack Frost is a teenage hellion who enjoys creating mischief and has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations; he just wants to spread his winter magic for the sake of fun. He joined up with the guardians to defeat Pitch and is the newest member to the team.

North, also known as Santa Claus, the leader of the guardians and the Guardian of Wonder. He lives at the North Pole in his Ice Castle and is served by loyal North Pole natives, the Yetis (who built the castle and workshop) and the Christmas Elves. He carries a Russian accent/culture persona.

Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, a fabled keeper and bringer of Easter eggs and the Guardian of Hope. He has an Australian accent. He and Jack dont always get along that well.

Tooth Fairy or Tooth for short, the mythical tooth collector and the Guardian of Memories. Tooth is part human and part hummingbird. Assisted by mini fairies that are split-off extensions of herself, she collects the children's teeth, which hold their most precious memories. Tooth stores them in her palace and returns memories when they are needed the most.

The Sandman, or Sandy for short, the Guardian of Dreams is the oldest of the Guardians and the first Guardian chosen by Man in the Moon. He does not speak, but communicates through sand images that he conjures above his head.

I smile as a plan divulged in my head on how I can become friends with the guardians and destroy them from the inside.

Pitch is sitting in an old chair stroking one of the nightmare horses muzzle. "Ok, so I got the info, when do I start." I go and hop up on the horses back and cross my legs.

"You can start now. Do you have an idea to get in?" Pitch had a gleam in his eye and it annoyed me for some reason.

"Hmmm, yes, it's just timing and placement that needs to happen." I pet the horse and the grains of black sand slip through my fingers. It feels good so I keep stroking. I start to giggle and lose thought as I push my hand deep in the horses neck.

The horse rears up and whinnies as it tries to buck me off. I close my hand inside the horse and grip it tight as I freeze it from the inside out. I laugh and pull my hand out as I hop down and look at the work.

The horse had a frightened look on its face and a hole in its neck where my hand was. It had frozen mid rear so it's front hooves were in the air.

"That was truly magnificent. You ready are my evil little creation aren't you?" Pitch said with a smile. "As for time and place, I can get them all in the same place at once. After that, it's up to you." Pitch waved his hand and walked away.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I watch as he leaves and look back at the frozen nightmare. "Hmmm..., you would be a great ornament.. if only you weren't so disgustingly sparkly.. shame." In one swift move I spin and kick up hitting the horse right in the middle of its side. Effectively shattering it into pieces.

"Those pathetic guardians won't know what hit them." Vanilla smiled and walked after pitch, ready to start her mission, heading forward into her destiny.

    I head outside and find Pitch standing under a dead, barren tree. "I will get the guardians together. I'm going to teach you how to travel in the shadows and then you will wait in the spot I tell you. The guardians will come and you take over. Got it?."

   Pitch walks away from the tree without giving me a chance to respond. I follow him to the forest a few feet away and watch as he melts away.

   "Think like you are a shadow. Merge yourself with them and let them guide you. To follow me trace my energy." Pitches voice seemed to echo from all around me.

   "Um... ok?" I stand in the shadow of a tree and close my eyes. "Okay shadows. I'm one of you.. except me." I wait and open my eyes and still am out in the open. I close them and empty my mind. Thinking black.

    Suddenly I feel like I was sucked into a void. A sense of fear shoots through me. At the same time I feel Pitchs' presence and is flung in a direction. In the dark I see clearly, and without warning I'm in front of him.

   "Follow." Pitch's slides away again and I feel where he is. It takes a bit more time to get used to traveling this way but once I get it down I'm keeping up with him.

    We soon come out to a little town alleyway. Pitch is looking around and then tells me to stay. "I'm not a fucking dog.." I sneer as he starts to walk way.

    He freezes and turns to me with a dark expression. Then he is right in front of me. He grabs me by the neck and slams me against the nearest wall. The air escapes my lungs and I struggle to breathe.

    "No, you are my creation and will do as I say. I can destroy you just as easily as I made you. And if you fail me... you will wish you were dead. Do you understand me? Am I making myself clear?" Pitch drops me and I gasp and cough trying to return air into my lungs.

    "Chrystal.." I manage to speak after a few deep breaths. 

    Pitch glares at me and then walks away. I sit and think about what just happend. The truth behind his words sent a cold shiver down my spine, and fear filled me.


	3. Ch. 3

  While I waited I snuffed out some street lights. I mumbled under my breathe about how stupid the name 'boogyman' was. Then I hear some noises around the corner.

    I rush around and hide behind a dumpster, scoffing at the smell. Then I see Pitch in the air on nightmare sand. Then I see a humanoid hummingbird and a teenage boy with white hair keep into the air. They attack, then split so a short sandlooking man can take a whip and wrap it around Pitch.

    He breaks away and I see 2 more show up, a tall chubby man and an overgrown looking kangaroo. Or rabbit? I didn't care, I knew my window was short so I watched intently for my opportunity.

   Pitch fought back hard, he summoned the nightmares and let the group have everything he could give them. That's when Vanilla knew it was her chance.

   I leapt up and run out in the open, I remember to use my ice powers only since it would look bad using the same powers as Pitch.

   I create a slide and scate up behind him. Then I make a inverse collar of spikes and wrap it around him. Centimeters  from his neck.

   Standing there smiling I look at the group. "Lose something?" I ask in a sweet demeanor lifting the leash end and looking around.

   The group looked at each other then at the big man who was staring at me directly. He walked up and nodded to Pitch. 

   "We will take him. He is ours to deal with." He had a heavy accent and I found it comforting. Which was oddly comforting.

      "Ok, here ya go" I start to move toward the jolly faced fat man when a black rope snaps around my wrist and twists it.

     I scream out in pain and drop the ice leach I had. I see pitch rise higher on the sand with a death look directed at me. If he was still acting he had me convinced. Then the kangaroo came into view. He jumped on the trash cans and back in the air, he threw several colored eggs that exploded into tiny bombs of color.

    The bird flew and scooped me up and before I knew it I was in a bright red sleigh surrounded by all the guardians. In my head I didn't picture this happening. 

    "Hey, are you ok?" The white haired boy came so close I could see the bright blue of his eyes. It took everything in me not to freeze everyone and knock him out.

    "Im... I'm ok, my wrist hurts tho.." I look at where it hurts and I can see it's starting to puff and swell. Internally I'm cursing Pitch.

    "Let me see that." Jack I presume takes my wrist and I flinch and hiss at the pain. He waves his hand over the wound and I feel the cold snow against my skin. It felt good against the throbbing heat.

    "Thank you." I breathe a sigh and watch as we go through a portal. There's no time to scream before we zip through and suddenly appear in what seems like a winter wonderland. The only thing it's missing is darkness.

   "No problem. What's your name?" Jack leans in close. And his breath smells like peppermint.

    "Vanilla.. Frost." I'm hesitant to say my last name and it seems I was right.  The others stared at me and I try to find an explanation.

     "Wait? Frost? That's like my name.. The man in the moon made 2 of us?" Jack looked confused as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea.

    "I guess, honestly I didn't even know of you before now. So I guess it's a surprise to both of us." I try to smile sweetly and end up grimacing. I quickly try to find a way to take the topic off of me.

    The Easter bunny was lounging in the back of the sleigh messing with a boomerang. The sand man and tooth were in a discussion with fat guy and that left just Jack who was focused on me. This was not easy.

    "That's really strange. Maybe we should go ask Manny what's going on. We can help you find some answers." Jack stood up and smiled as he held out a hand to help me up.

   Repulsed at the thought of help but trying to play "nice" I take his hand with my uninjured one. "Thanks.. but I'm actually good not knowing. You know? It's liike a fresh start."

   After I'm up and able to see where we are exactly I gasp in amazement. I never thought something was as beautiful as what I was seeing in front of me. The snow was so crispy white, the air had a harsh brisk to it, and even though the snow sparkled it looked like a wonder.

    "Well... No, never felt that before. But I guess we all think differently. And by the way, welcome to the north pole!" Jack waved his arms in the air and made the snow flurry around him.

    I giggled getting an idea for a blizzard forming in my head. Then Jack jumped off the side and in a moment was flying next to us. "Cool! I'm comimg too!" Instantly I knew I needed to call upon the wind. When I jumped off I had a moment of falling, but once I got the wind to help I was flying next to Jack. 

     When they got to the cave where North parked the sleigh everyone got out and headed inside. They all went to a crystal looking centerpiece next to a globe that looked alot like the one I seen in Pitch's cave. Only this one was colorful and bright, not dark and grey.

    "What's that?" I ask. The bird flew up to me and smiled with her hands under her chin. She was a bit ditzy but seemed ok.

    "Well silly, we are trying to see where you came from! We're going to ask Manny!" She cocked her head and it made me want to botch slap her.

    "Oh, you don't need to do that! I'm perfectly happy not knowing. In fact I kinda like the way I am so... let's just leave Manny out of this." I wave away the thought and make sure the others hear me too.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm revealing a bit of vanillas past

Everyone gave me a confused look but nodded and seemed to move on from the topic. I sighed with relief and looked around what seemed to be a workshop.

    Jack seen me looking and grinned. "Come on! I'll show you some really cool stuff!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. It took alot not to yank him back and knee him in the groin.

    I followed him without much of a choice and we came to an unusual looking door.

    "This is my room when I'm here." Jack smiled and made an ice key. He poked it through the hole and it clicked open. After he slipped in I looked behind me to male sure no one was watching. This could be my chance.. I could simply incapacitate the boy and take him without anyone noticing.

     I grinned and slid inside Jack's room. He was opening a window and had powdery snow on his floor. The walls were made of snow blocks with an icy layer for extra support. He had all kinds of different names on a paper in the corner of a desk. I mentally remembered a name. Jamie.

     "Well? What do you think? Pretty chill right!" He laughed at his own joke and walked over to the desk. "These are some of the kids in my town. We hang out every year, it's getting close to a snow day soon too, so if you want you can meet them. I'll get them to believe in you." He looked up and had a warm smile.

   "B..believe in me?" I never heard of someone not being believed in or what it meant. I assumed everyone could just know who someone was.

   "Yeah, so they can see you. It's kinda weird if they can't see you and I introduce you." He laughed playfully and sprung to the other side of the room and started to build a mini snow castle.

     "Um. Ok that's good." I didn't know what else to say. Then I remembered to get Jack. "So... why not have some fun?" I grin and head to the open window.

    "What did you have in mind?" Jack walked towards me and his wooden staff appeared behind him.

    "Um?.." I point out what happend and he shrugged.

    "I gained a new ability after I fought this creepy guy named Pitch Black. My staff can dissapear and reappear when I need it. And I can always have my powers." He came up and leaned against the window.

    "Cool" I look at the staff and try to think of how to get rid of it or at least disable Jack long enough to do some damage. I read in Jack's file that if his staff is broken he will lose his powers momentarily. He fixed hos staff last time Pitch broke it. So I just need to not do what Pitch did. Simple enough.

"So about the fun?" Jack turned the conversation back to my plan.

"Well, I want to see some of your friends. So I can be believed in. It's starting to get dark so I know they must be getting close to going to bed soon. Right?" I look at the sky as the sun slinks lower on the horizon.

"Oh, well my home town won't get dark for another hour or so. That means Jamie is awake for another 3 hours! Come on! I'll show you Jamie!" Jack grabs my arm and I'm yanked out the window.

My instincts take over and I send a gust to catch me as an ice mallet begins to form. My thoughts go dark and all I see is red. Then I hear a laugh as Jack soars high in the sky oblivious to the danger he's in. I snap out of it and the mallet melts.

He yells for the wind and I follow him to his home town. We go through the town and Jack shows me all the different stores and people. Then we go to a few houses and he tells me that a few other friends live in them. I keep a mental note of all the houses and wait patiently to go to Jamie's. 

I'm rewarded for my efforts when Jack stop in front of a house and walls up to the window in the living room. I look in from where I stand behind him. The scene is almost out of a fairy tale. There's 2 children a boy that must be Jamie and a little girl. She looks maybe 3 or 4 so she fumbles and laughs alot. And there's a great big dog. I start to gush as the dog plays with the children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suddenly get sick as a memory floods through my head. There's 2 boys in there early teens playing in the snow. I'm there too and we are all laughing and playing just like the 2 in the house. Then some other kids show up, there older and look like trouble. They start picking on my brothers and me. My brothers? How did I know that? I lose my cool when my youngest brother gets grabbed by the arm and he cries out in pain.

The scene shifts to where the older kids are running away screaming and crying while I'm standing there. I look at my hands and they have blood on them. That's not my blood.. did I do This? I turn and see my brothers scared. "It's ok, I got ride of the big bad bullies. Your safe now." 

They flinch as I move closer and I realise that they are afraid of me. I scared them... I start running as fast as I can with tears streaming down my face. My brothers are scared of me. What happend to me... I lost my anger that's what. I turn down a few alley ways and run into a man.

He looked tall and lankey "And who are you?" He had amenacing tone and I stepped back. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you. " tears still ran down my face. 

"You can see me? You must have a darkness inside you. " he grinned and reached his hand out to grab me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla meets Jamie. And discovers a new talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my updates aren't consistent. I get busy and time tends to get away from me. =^.^=

I come out of my memory and blink a few times. I had brothers? And they were scared of me. I only tried to protect them from the bullies.

"Hey, Jamie is going to his room, let's go!" Jack lept up and flew to the roof. I shook off whatever feeling was going through me and followed him up. 

   Tapping on the the glass excitedly Jack waits for the boy to open the window. Jamie bounces up and down and immediately starts talking Jack's ear off when he enters the room. I roll my eyes and lean in the frame, watching the scene before me.

   "And then Sally was coming so I grabbed her and woosh! We were laughing and cupcake didn't get mad once!" Jamie went on and on.

   I sighed and my annoyance started to rise. Jack was oblivious as always so I started to occupy my mind with a plan. The first step was done, separating Jack and the guardians. Now I need to take him to Pitch. The boy would be a good tool to use against him. But from what Jack told me he can't see, hear or feel me. So I continue to wait.

   Stepping down from the window frame I go into the room partially. I look around at all the toys and posters and numerous figures. Jamie still in his exciting story telling suddenly bolts around the room making a whooshing sound. Jack laughs and I play along chuckling quietly.

   Jamie starts running towards me and before i can move an icyness washes over me, freezing from the inside out and shrouded in a dark damp loneliness. I hug my core and for an instant i see it move like dust. My breathing starts to pick up and shock takes hold. Hyperventalating i hold on to the desk that was to my left .

   Jack who had seen what happened jumps and rushes to me. "Hey! It's ok, I know it freaks me out to but listen your fine, calm down." He starts rubbing my back and my knees suddenly cave. Jack catches me and takes me to Jamie's bed, setting me down gently.

   "Wh..what just happened! That was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life!" Even though it's been a short one so far. Not even Pitch has scared me that bad.

    "Its cause Jamie and the others don't believe in you yet. I know, it's a fleeting moment but it feels like a lifetime right?" He tries to soothe me and I'm reluctant to say it's starting to work. Oddly i don't want him to stop. His worrying about me makes me feel... safe?

    Jack turns to Jamie and begins to describe me. After a few moments Jamie gasps and smiles while looking right at me. "Hi!!!" He says in a chipper voice. 

   I smile back and try to look sweet and kind. "Hi, I'm Vanilla" my face hurts from all the smiling I've done since I've been around the guardians. And it hasn't even been a day!

   Jack and Jamie then start to talk about all the fun they were going to have next week. Apparently Kack was planning on making it a snow day. I gave a few words here and there to let them think I was listening. But really I just wanted to go on and take Jack to Pitch.

   "Hey, what if we reenacted how we beat Pitch!" Jamie jumped on the bed and started rapid firing ideas out of his mouth. "We could do it like when we reenacted the war at school! It will be so much fun! We can even go and make scripts if you want!" Jamie was breathing heavy and plopped down on the bed.

   "Woah, woah, hey now, let's take a breather ok." Jack chuckled and sat by the boy. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think anyone would want a do over of that night. Why not just do a play of you and your friends meet us, without adding the old boogeyman guy." Jack had an edge in his voice but Jamie didn't seem to notice.

   "Ok, I guess we can do that." The boy yawned and stretched his arms out. Then he went and started to cover up under his blankets. "Will you come back tomorrow Jack?" He looked up with big brown eyes and I felt a small warmth go through my chest.

   "I don't know yet. I have to see what big guy is doing. Might need to help out in the shop" he stood up and said goodnight to Jamie, then looked at me.

   "Oh, um.. it was really nice to meet you Jamie. I sure hope we can meet again." The warmth in my chest was fading. Good, it felt wierd.. I soon started thinking of how I was going to kidnap the boy and make Jackie boy my little slave, then give him to Pitch.

   "Bye Vanilla!" He then rolled over and soon soft snoring filled the room.

   "Come on, sandy will be here soon, I wanna show you something." Jack took my hand and we flew outside. Jack went to sit on a pole while we waited and I followed. I studied him for a bit while looking at the view of the town. It was small and quaint. Cute, like something from a fairy tale.

   Jack was unobservant which was good for me. He didn't seem to have a care in the world as he took out his staff and swung back and forth on the pole.

   All these ideas flowed through my head, but it was timing I needed to wait for. Which so far the only good timing I had I missed. But I wanted to see if Jamie would be a good asset to have in my pocket. And he is. So.. not that big of a loss.

   Golden sand started to drift by me and it's beautiful light made me smile, genuinely. I reach out my hand and barely touch it when it suddenly turns black and a nightmare horse comes out. I stare at it wide eyed, not knowing what to do. Then a icy blast shoots it down and it lays frozen on the ground.


	6. Ch. 6

I stare stunned at the beast. Jack sprints down the pole and over to the horse. Poking it with his staff he looks confused and a bit angry. I hear a jingling behind me and see the sand man floating down on his sand cloud.

"Jingle jingle ring ring" sandy says as images appear above his head and he points frantically at the dead nightmare. 

"Um... I don't know, it just appeared out of no where!" I feign shock and try to keep calm hoping Jack didn't see what really happend.

"Shes right, I was just looking at the stingrays and then I heard a whiney. I acted on instinct and seen the nightmare horse on the ground. Hey.. Vanilla are you ok?" Jack explained his side to Sandy, then his attention turned to me.

"I'm fine, I'm just.. shocked, I don't know what to say!" I didn't lie at least..

"Well... I better go tell big guy this.. North will want to know. Come on Sandy, let's head to the pole. Vanilla, he'll want to hear your side too." Jack was already making plans and I got to see his quick wit. Maybe taking him would be harder than I thought.

I definitely will need to take Jamie in order to get Jack. Things were starting to come into line. I just needed a bit more info. "Can I do that tomorrow? I just.. i need to go home and this whole things been so.." I couldn't think of anything to say, luckily I didn't need to. Jack the chivalrous just nodded and smiled.

"Its ok, I'll let North know and you can tell him tomorrow. And why not just stay the night here? You can sleep with me." Jack turned pinkish and started to stammer.

"Your fine, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and anyway, I have to go home. I got my own things to do." I smile and wink at Jack. This could be another advantage. If Jack is starting to like me.. it is even better than I hoped.

"O..ok, well maybe another time." Jack turned a bit red and looked away. Sandy rocked back and forth on his feet and then tugged Jack's sweatshirt. He nodded off and Jack seemed to get the point. "Well, gotta go. You'll come back tomorrow right?"

"Course I will, gotta give big N my statement." I chuckle and wave goodbye to the 2 guardians, then I start walking through the town waiting for them to leave.

When I was sure they were gone I went to an alley and merged with the shadows. I thought of where I wanted to go and let my instincts guide me.

I soon find myself back where I had first awoken. I make my way out to the globe room trying to find Pitch. I see him brooding over the globe. When he sees me his face turns into an evil grin. He immediately gets down and swoops in front of me.

"Well my dear daughter.. what have you learned?" He takes a long dark and boney hand and gently takes my chin up to look at him.

I grunt hating how he leers at me. He's creepy and yet I understand him.. "Well, I have an idea of how to get him to you. It might take a few more days though. I need to get more intel."

Pitch nods and let's go of me. He walks away a few feet and starts at the globe. A horse came in and walked up to him. 

"Oh, I need to ask you something, earlier tonight I barely touched sand mans sand.. and..." I hesitate and Pitch turns around. 

"You created a nightmare?" He smirked and turned back. "Yes well I can do that too, use it to your advantage. And the horses you make will be in your control."

My control huh? That might come in handy.. I'll have to.practice that later. For now I need to focus on the task. And keep Pitch happy. I dont feel like having my head served on a platter.

"That's cool. Oh, and I... need something else.." I caugh r the side and try to hide the flush in my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was about to ask.

Without turning around Pitch waved his hand. "Go on.. what is it.."

I take a steady breath in and release it slowly. "Well, I believe that Mr. Frost is starting to like me. I was wondering if you could help me..." I pause with a hesitance that unnerved me. Then with a quiet shakey breath I finish. "..seduce him?"

Pitch doesn't turn around. I stay absolutely still waiting for any kind of movement from him. In fact I began to wonder If he was ever going to answer. Then he slowly turned around.

The look on his face sent a chill up my spine and made my blood run so cold I felt like a solid ice statue. Porch had an icy grin on his face and his eyes were so black they seemed like a bottomless pit. I know see he lives up to the name the man in the moon gave him. Pitch Black was the boogeyman after all.

"That is excellent my dear." He moves towards me and my body jumps into action. Instinctively I walk back. Wanting distance from this person that created me. Pitch sinks into the floor and I bump into something behind me.

Pitch grabs my shoulders and leans down close to my ear. "This is what you will do. You will give dear old Jack anything he desires. Even if he desires.. you." Pitches voice was heavy and sounded eager. I felt a prick in my eyes and faught back tears.

I couldn't speak so I nodded slightly and felt the cold boney hands remove from my shoulders. A light breeze and a split moment later he was in front of me. So close I could smell the darkness on him.

"I do mean ANYTHING.. do I make myself clear?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos! ^.^


End file.
